Some monitoring cameras allow operation of the camera in different viewing modes. In order to switch between these modes specific keys on a keyboard or specific buttons on a control means are allocated for such operations. Using keys or buttons for switching viewing modes may result in some smaller problems such as a novice operator having trouble remembering which one of the keys or buttons that are performing the different operations. Hence it is of interest to provide an alternative and possibly more intuitive way of switching between different viewing modes.